New Year's Eve To Remember
by wayiiseewriting
Summary: OTP Prompt Confession. New Year's Eve.


OTP Prompt: Imagine Person B of your OTP noticing that person A seems very distracted/down/perhaps even a little sick looking lately but person A keeps brushing off B's questions and concerns until they are dancing at some fancy event and suddenly A comes clean about being pregnant with B's baby and the dance just freezes as the reality of being parents sink in. Further reactions are up to you.

Couple: "Finneaus" Finn "Morganston" and Lorelai Leigh Gilmore

Fandom: Gilmore Girls

\- New Year's Eve To Remember -

Finneaus Morganston watched his wife to be of eight months from the California King Sized bed of their hotel room in New Haven. Finn stood up, grabbing the box that was hidden in his suitcase. "Love." He calls. He was worried about her. He noticed the last two weeks how she was avoiding personal questions, how she was white as a ghost lately and her appetite for food and coffee was down. He tried to ask her what was going on and asking if she was alright, she only promised that she was okay. He was starting not to believe her and tonight, after the New Year's Eve Party (thrown by the Huntzbergers) , he was planning to sit her down and give her no choice but to confess what was going on.

"Yes?" Lorelai Leigh Gilmore comes out of the bathroom, wearing only a matching set of bra and panties. A light blue that matches her eyes, the set being one of Finn's personal favorites. Her hair is up in a slight messy bun, a slight piece of hair hanging down from her bangs.

The sight of her took his breath away. God - he was so in love.

He hands her a large sized box wrapped in a pine green ribbon. "A gift for you…"

"You shouldn't have…" She begins to say.

"I know but I wanted to." He smiles to her.

She pulls the ribbon on the box, throwing it aside and opening the box. She smiles at the present. "a new dress?"

He grins. "Yes."

She sets the box down on the bed, pulling the long length dress out of the box. The dress was a midnight black maxi dress, sleeves that covered all of her arms, with a v shaped down her back. "Thank you so much." She whispers. "It's beautiful."

"I thought you could ring this new year in with a new dress."

"Finn, you are to good to me."

He shrugs, leaning in and kissing her lips. "Only because you are way too good to me. Now, come on. We have a party to go head too."

She slips off her bra, dropping it on the ground. "You are my favorite man!"

\- New Year's Eve To Remember -

Rory's head dropped on Finn's shoulder. Her hand in his as she looked back and forth to her love and their best friend, Colin McCrae, fighting over the next 'family' vacation.

Colin stops talking as his eyes look over to Reporter Girl, who seems to drift off. "She okay?" He asks in a whisper. "She's seems quite pale and quiet. That not like her. She is usually the first one with an opinion about where we are going for the vacation."

"I think she's just feeling under the weather." Finn says.

Colin frowns. "That's too bad. Maybe you guys can head out early. Stephanie and Logan won't care…"

"I know. I'll try and convince her once we are at the party."

\- New Year's Eve To Remember -

Stephanie Vanderbilt-Huntzberger hugged her best friend tightly. "I'm so glad you are here! I was ready to jump out the window. Logan told me no!"

Rory gasps, giggling a little. She feels a sudden wave of weakness and gives her friend a smile. "Come on. I need food. Do you have any good food?"

"Come this way! I have a picture perfect moment for us that would drive Logan's mom, my mom and your grandma crazy!"

"Oh do tell!" Rory smiles. She starts to follow Stephanie.

"Formal dresses and tacos!"

\- New Year's Eve To Remember -

Twenty minutes later, Stephanie pulls aside Finn from the group of friends. "Sorry. She doesn't want me to come get you but she's kind of scaring me. Rory's in the bathroom. She's throwing up and crying…"

Finn swears before thanking his friend and heading to the closet bathroom. He knocks on the door, slipping inside and locking it behind him. He frowns at the sight of his love kneeling on the floor, throwing up in the toilet. "Love?" He whispers.

"I'm okay." She looks up to him a few minutes afterwards.

He frowns, shaking his head. "You can't lie worth shit…"

"Finn…" She mumbles.

He sighs, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "We are talking after the party."

"Okay."

"And we're leaving sooner than later. Your sick. I don't wanna stick around when you are feeling bad."

"I'm okay to wait until midnight." She mumbles. "We don't come to a lot of society parties. If we leave early, we will be the talk of Hartford."

"So?"

"I rather not be the talk of Hartford."

"A minute after midnight we are leaving. No argument." Finn says, crossing his arm. The woman nods, agreeing with her lover. "Are you ready to go back out there?"

She nods. "Let's go."

\- New Year's Eve To Remember -

The clock hits ten thirty four pm when Logan Huntzberger kisses his wife of three months, before setting his arm around her neck. "Everything alright?" He asks.

She nods. "Our first party as a couple."

"True. It's turning out great so far…"

"It is. Come dance with me…" She grabs his hand pulling up to him to the dance floor.

Finn wraps his arm around Rory tighter as they dance slowly to an upbeat song. "What's on your mind?" The woman in his arm whispers.

"We are getting married in five weeks." Finn whispers back in the same tone. "Are you getting cold feet?"

She laughs. "There are hot as the sun."

"Mine too." He smiles ear to ear. "I can't wait to married to you. I can't wait to be on our honeymoon for two weeks alone on a beach. I can't wait to call you Ms. Morganston."

"I'm pregnant." She whispers as the music stops.

They both let go of each other, dropping their arms to the side and freezing.

"What?" Finn speaks after a minute or two.

She repeats herself once more. Finn breaks out in a huge smile, what a great way to end the year he thinks. He kisses her hard on the lips, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up.

"You aren't mad?" Rory says in a hushed tone.

"Far from. I am so happy. So very happy. I love you so much. I can't wait to start a family." He grins. He sets his hand in her stomach and kisses her once more.

Finneaus Morganston was going to have the best year of his life.


End file.
